dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Little Blue
Summary Did you ever know Blue had a little brother? Well you're about to meet him. Plot ( Pink is sitting on the couch reading Hungr Dames when the door opens and Blue walks through ) Pink: ( gets up ) I got your text. What can you not wait to tell me? Blue: Ok, my brother is moving into town and I want everyone to meet him. Pink: Ok 2 things, One: you have a brother? And Two: you want to introduce him to EVERYONE? Blue: To answer your questions, yes I do and I guess we can cut out Red and Wolf. Pink: Ok, I'll get Blink ready and we can meet him at the..... Blue: Train station. Pink: Train station. ( all three of them are walking in the park to the train station ) Blink: Why are we here mommy? Pink: Daddy has a brother! Blink: A brother!?! He's my..... Blue: Uncle. Blink: Uncle. Blue: I have got to inform you two more. Pink: I'm kinda thirsty. Blink do you want some water? Blink: Yes mommy. Pink: Ok, let's go. We'll catch up with you Blue. Blue: Alright the train is pulling up now so I'll find him when he comes out. ( walks to the train station and stops as a train pulls up and looks through to find his brother but doesn't see him) Blue: He must've got on the wrong train. Man: Or maybe he didn't. (a blue hooded man walks out) Man: Big bro! Blue: Little Blue! (they shake hands) Little Blue: Haven't seen you in forever! Blue: I know! (laughs) Little Blue: So, where's that wife and kid of yours? I really want to meet them. Blue: They should be here in like two seconds. (Pink and Blink walk up) Blue: See? Little Blue: Wow, you know your stuff. Blue: I tend to be one of the smartest of my friends. When you meet them, you'll understand. Little Blue: Oh, you must be Blue's wife, Pink right? Pink: Yes, and nice to meet you..... Little Blue: Little Blue. Pink: So, are you older or younger that Blue? Little Blue: Younger, hence the name Little Blue. Pink: I should have known. Little Blue: Don't feel bad. You're even prettier than Blue told me. Pink: (giggles) You're so kind. Blue: (pulls LB by his shoulder) I told you not to flirt with her! Little Blue: I'm not flirting! Besides, I have a girlfriend back in my old town. (looks at a text) Did have a girlfriend. Blink: Uncle! Little Blue: Sorry, I didn't see you! How old is he Blue? Blue: Five and a half. Little Blue: Well nice to meet you Blink! (tickles his neck) Blink: (laughs) You're funny! Daddy, can we keep him? Blue: (laughs nervously) Let's just introduce you to my friends. Blink: Can we? Little Blue: Meeting your friends sounds great! I can't wait to meet your (looks through the Dick Figures Fanon Characters page on his phone) 12...16...23...35... let's just say you have a lot of friends! Blink: Daddy, you didn't answer my question! (Blue, Pink, Blink, and Little Blue walk through town talking to most of the Fanon characters including Spark, Jess, Shawn, Silver, Gold, Violet, and Rapper) Little Blue: (sighs) How many friends do you have!?! Blue: Hard to tell exactally, it just gets confusing. Little Blue: Are you sure there aren't more friends? Blue: Well... (Wolf come out from an alley) Wolf: Who's this bitch? Blue: (groans) Dude! Not in front of Blink! Little Blue: Ha! I knew it! Pink: Uh... I think I should take Blink to get an ice cream down the street. Blink: Mommy! It's too cold! Pink: Well do you want an ice cream? Blink: But I don't want to miss the rap battle! Blue: Rap battle? You know I can't... uh... Little Blue: (has headphones and a gold chain on him) I'm all in for it little man! Blink: Chocolate ice cream if you win! Wolf: Uh... so who is this? (Pink takes Blink while Blue explains) Wolf: Brother? Nice to meet you, man. Little Blue: You too Wolf. Blue I think we should... (sees Fox come out of the alley and gazes) Fox: Wolf we're gonna be late! Who's this? Blue: My brother. Fox: Nice to meet you. (tries to shake his hand, but he's still gazing) Blue: Well, this is embarassing... he usually does this when he sees somebody he has a crush on. Wolf: How do we get him out of it? Blue: Freak him out. Wolf: FUCKING RAGE!!! Little Blue: (freaks out) No! Dude! Please! I'll stop! Wolf: Wus. We gotta go, later. Blue: Later. Bro... Little Blue: (still freaked out) Bye.. (shivering) (Wolf and Fox walk away and Pink and Blink walk up with ice creams applying to their colors) Blink: Chocolate! (lifts up a chocolate ice cream, but does it too fast and it goes in his face) Oops! Sorry! Little Blue: (licks the ice cream off and laughs) It's cool... really cool! (shivers) Blue: (laughs) Dude, you deserved that! Little Blue: I guess I did. Well, gotta go, I need to get my furniture in my new house. Blue: Ok, see you. Blink: (sadly) Bye... Little Blue: Don't be sad, it'll take a couple of days, so I'll stay with you guys until it's done. Blink: Yay! Blue: We'll see you tonight, later. Little Blue: I'll try to hurry up, bye. (walks away down the street) Blink: I wish I had a brother... Blue: That'll take some time... (chuckles) The End Category:Episodes